


Five Card Draw

by Vaughn_Tyler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, chapter lengths change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaughn_Tyler/pseuds/Vaughn_Tyler
Summary: All my Darcy Lewis ficlets from tumblr. Each chapter has individual warnings and ratings. Chapters unrelated unless stated otherwise.





	1. Darcy & Team

**Author's Note:**

> Gen Fic. 
> 
> No warnings apply to this chapter.

Darcy Lewis saved money for college by working mall retail jobs. Her first job was at Spencer’s, but that didn’t last long despite her ability to hold keep a straight face while discussing condoms. JC Penny’s came next, Payless after that, a cookie shop fallowed, and many others after those. Darcy didn’t really handle the bullshit of customer service well. But it was better then waiting tables, so she kept with it until she left high school.

The one place she didn’t work during those years of hell was build-a-bear workshop. She didn’t want to spoil how much she loved that store. I mean, you stuffed your own teddy bear with the perfect amount of fluff and then got to dress him up. It was awesome. She loved the place. And she has the collection of teddy bears and other animals to prove it. This love stays with her through out college and even into moving into Avengers Tower. 

The first time Darcy got to watch the Avengers televised fight with Doombots was also the first time she got to witness Pepper Potts stress herself out over Iron Man. Darcy took note of the stressing and offered the older woman her hand to squeeze. Darcy immediately noted that she needed to find something else for Pepper to squeeze because the SI CEO had a damn hard grip. But she suffered through that fight in silence and just put ice on her hand later while contemplating the problem. 

That night, laying in her bed encompassed by her excessive amount of pillows, blankets, and stuffed animals a solution hits her. The next day, after a quick look online, she goes to the mall and directly to build-a-bear. Two hours of careful stuffing, clothing selection, and other highly necessary bear-making activities, Darcy heads back to the tower with her prizes.

Darcy presents her accomplishment to the team a little after two that day. Seven different teddy bears (all with build-a-bear’s new beating heart insert) decked out to look like the avengers. Not everyone is enthused immediately over their mini-selves, but everyone grows attached to the bears pretty quickly in some form or another. 

Thor immediately takes to his mini-bear figure. Proclaiming the likeness to be great and other Shakespearean synonyms for awesome. Jane thought it was cute to, with it’s little hammer. So Darcy counted that as a whim.

Clint was amused by his own bear with it’s mini-suction cup arrows. Two days later, Darcy was slightly regretting Clint’s bear. Because Clint took great amusement in putting it in the most unexpected places with strings set up to make the bow go off. (After the third time she got hit in the boob by the damn thing she was ready to toss it off the tower.)

Natasha wasn’t so much interested in her own bear as she was everyone else’s. Since it was frowned upon for her to kill her team mates when she was annoyed with them, she started taking her frustrations out on the bears. For instance, one day, when he was being particularly troll like, Steve found his bear-self strapped to a ceiling fan. Darcy was less then amused, but admitted it was better then strapping Steve to the ceiling fan.

Steve regarded the bears the same way he regarded action figures made in his likeness: with resigned indignation and amusement. (A few days after Darcy gave everyone the bears, she offered to take him to the shop. His Steve Bear soon had a Bucky Bear to match. And a Peggy Bunny too. Even if they did stay in the privacy of his room.)

Bruce was mildly amused by the Hulk bear. It was twice the size of the other bears, green, and only wearing purple shorts. When he commented on it, Darcy insisted that they were only purple to stand out against his fur. Then she presented him with a mini Bruce Bear dressed in full lab coat, dress shirt, and slacks. (After she left the room, he tugged the slacks on the Bruce bear down a bit to prove his theory, purple boxers too.)

Tony wasn’t immediately content with his bear, he complained about it loudly. He claimed it looked nothing like him due to the lack of facial hair and that his armor was far more sophisticated then what the cotton replica made it out to be. But the next day he went out and fought a squid-alien with electric powers and damaged his suit. When he was down in his lab fixing it, JARVIS pulled up a video from the tower’s security footage of Pepper clutching his mini-bear self to her chest as she watched him go down. He never complained about the bear again, he just had some better made armor commissioned to fit the bear from a doll maker.

All in all, Darcy calls the Bear Avengers a resounding success and excellent idea on her part.


	2. Darcy / Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Chapter 1.
> 
> Darcy x Bucky.
> 
> No Warnings Apply.

Several months after Darcy bought the Avengers Bears, Bucky Barnes has regained enough of his own head to realize he’s fallen for Darcy Lewis, he’s not immediately sure what to do. Or rather, how to go about asking her out. Steve ends up taking Bucky to the mall, back to the store where Steve made a Bucky Bear and Peggy Bunny, and has Bucky make his own bear-self for Darcy.

(Because, yeah, Steve has seen the security footage of the girls clutching the avengers bears while watching them fight on the news. And he thinks Darcy needs her own Bucky Bear to hug at while Pepper keeps her strangle hold on Tony Bear and Jane wraps herself around Thor Bear.)

It takes some extra effort on the staff’s part, but they’re more then willing to take apart some extra animal skins when Steve quietly explains about Bucky being a veteran and his girl needing something to hold when Bucky is out sometimes. In the end, Bucky is able to buy Darcy a mcguivered Winter Soliderish Bucky Bear that he presents to her that night while asking for a date.

She loves it.


	3. Darcy & Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen Fic. 
> 
> Matchmaker!Natasha fails.

“Nat. I. Will. Not. Date. Captain. America. EVER.”

“Darcy, his name is Steve, and you’d be perfect-”

“You know who I called, Nat, when I found out I would be moving into Stark’s Penis Monument? I called my grandmother who basically raised me. She brought up Cap in the resulting conversation, she knew him from her showgirl days apparently; she started talking about the things ‘that darling man could do with his tongue.’ No Natasha.”


	4. Darcy / Bucky 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha gives Bucky advice to woo Darcy.
> 
> Darcy x Bucky, Darcy & Natasha
> 
> No warnings apply.

“She likes lilies, not roses, her favorite color is light blue, she dances and not just modern club dance, Darcy can -”

“Nat -”

She ignores him, shoving a comb into his hands, “Fix your hair. Anyway, Darcy can dance and she enjoys it. The place your going to has a actual dance floor, use it.”

“If I don’t leave now, Natasha, I’m going to be late.”

Natasha blinks at him before looking at the clock, “Well hurry up and leave James, you are not going to be late to a date with my best friend.”


	5. Darcy & Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy wrote WWII AU Howling Commando fanfiction. Tony discovers it.
> 
> Gen. 
> 
> No warnings apply.

There is very little blackmail in existence that actually works on Darcy Lewis. Tony is very, very dismayed to find out there is another person in the world who pretty much never does something she won’t own up to. He also takes great delight on finding out the very few things that she won’t admit she has done and holding them over her head. 

Rather literally in regards to the printed out copies of that five page book report on Steve Rogers and the Howling Commandos. Its not so much the actual report that she’s embarrassed about, more so its the unedited copy that her mom traded to Stark for a trip to the Bahamas. There’s tons of little side notes on how hot she thinks Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers are. And Peggy Carter to. The amateur smut she wrote staring the three isn’t something she ever wants to see the light of day.


	6. Darcy & Avengers Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Darcy Became a Superhero Mental Health Specialist.
> 
> Mentions Darcy / Clint. 
> 
> Chapter glances over PTSD and how the Battle of NY effected Clint, plus Steve and Bucky's issues. Along with Tony's. Basically Darcy tries to solve the mental issues of the Avengers by being a safe haven.

So in between designing a device that will contain the tesseract and transport Thor and Loki home, Tony redesigns Stark Tower into Avengers Tower. It takes him about a week to do both. Afterwards Iron Man gathered everyone up says ‘my tower is your tower’ and gave everyone rooms.

Steve tries to politely decline, citing his apartment in Brooklyn, and Natasha points out that it was totally flattened by the invasion. Steve has no choice but to accept after that, but he decides to do his great tour of the country first.

Natasha gleefully accepted the credit card Tony offered her to furnish the place. She ends up picking out stuff for Steve and Clint too, because she can and she’s Natasha so no one argues with her. As soon as the remodel is done and her stuff is in her rooms she moves in.

Clint wasn’t given much of a choice about moving in. Natasha accepted Tony’s invitation on his behalf, and forced him to move in once his furniture was in place. (She actually dragged him to the tower by his quiver. He had been practicing hat the NYC HQ range when she appeared out of the shadows and dragged him twenty blocks to the tower to show him.)

Tony manipulated Bruce into staying at the tower by redirecting every attempt the physicist made to get to an airport. Eventually he just gave in and stayed. 

Iron Man was at a loss on what to do with Thor’s rooms until a midget astrophysicist and a mini-gender-bent him clone showed up declaring themselves ‘Thor’s girlfriend and her intern’. The rooms went to them because the midget spoke impressive worm hole science. The minihim declined his housing offer and snatched his credit card, then went and bought herself a apartment building in Brooklyn. 

An entire building. He was amazed by her audacity. He let her keep it for a couple pans of brownies.

-

Darcy was very, very pleased with her buy. Ivan Banionis, the guy she bought the place from, was more then willing to sell because of the invasion. Apparently he didn’t think New York City was a safe place to be when aliens invaded. 

Clint was the first Avenger to start coming around her place, mostly because the two formed a friends with benefits type relationship and because Clint (mistakenly) thought Brooklyn was far enough away from Natasha to escape her mothering. So, Clint spent some time testing her building’s security and scaring away some idiots in track suits. In return Darcy would bake him various things and sit up with him when he had nightmares. 

Natasha was the one who came around next because she caught Clint dialing Darcy’s number in the middle of the night when he woke up from a nightmare at Avengers Tower. Natasha saw this as a sign she personally needed to check Darcy out and proceeded to scare Darcy out of her wits while she was in the middle of checking on Jane one day in the lab. The resulting stand off lasted until Darcy caught sight of Natasha’s fingernails and started interrogating the spy on the type of polish she used.

Darcy invited Natasha over for a sleep over and general girls night at her apartment because Jane wasn’t really into that kind of stuff and she wanted a real girly girl friend. Natasha accepted.

(Clint stopped by that night in hopes of some nekkid fun and ended up spying on the Black Widow painting a college drop outs nails. They were comparing notes about his sex drive when he walked in, and they did not stop talking about it when he sat down instead of walking away. Hawkeye maintains that it was the scariest conversation that he’s ever witnessed – and yes, Diretor Hill, it tops that time in Japan.)

Natasha ends up marching Tony over to install some sort of JARVIS based security system over the place for her piece of mind. Darcy doesn’t ask how she manages to get Tony Stark to personally design her a security system, Darcy just takes it in stride as Natasha being awesome. Darcy gets a new phone out of it that’s directly linked to the system and JARVIS. It never needs charging and doubles as a music player so she’s very happy.

(If Tony shows up at her door a few weeks later, drunk out of his mind, Darcy never says anything. (She had been feeding him, it was her own fault he fallowed her home.) Instead, Darcy listens to him babble about fighting with Pepper and Malibu being to far from a meeting and lets him sleep in her bed. 

James 'Rhodey’ Rhodes shows up the next morning and takes Tony away, complementing her record collection and apologizing for his friend.)

Three weeks after that, Tony’s Malibu house blows up in time for Christmas and Darcy becomes very aware, as JARVIS shuts down, just how out of her league she is with superheroes. So she bakes and bakes and bakes, and carts all of her creations to the tower after JARVIS announces that 'Sir and I are alright, Ms Lewis, there is no need to worry’ in the middle of the night.

The next day, Darcy begins looking online for guides on how to help injured soldiers and damaged people because her extra credit psychology classes are running out. She ends up talking to a guy named Sam Wilson about PTSD and how best she can help the people around her. The next time Clint calls to talk about a nightmare or that Tony shows up drunk or that Natasha shows up to pace her security she will have knowledge to be useful and not just there.

Its not long after Tony’s bout of stupidity with his personal supervillain, that Steve Rogers shows up at her door. Apparently Natasha had pointed him to her door when Captain America decided he needed to stay in city for a bit. He couldn’t stay at the tower because of a water leak apparently; Darcy didn’t think to hard on it, nor about how Natasha had been pouring over that sink instruction manual the last time she was at the tower. Darcy was fine with this, Steve was nice to look at and she had three open apartments in her building. Well two, if you counted the one Clint sometimes stayed in as occupied - Darcy didn’t. He didn’t pay her rent.

Steve was a good renter, but Darcy was quick to realize that his early mornings weren’t just the serum knocking off how much sleep he needed. It took more prodding to get him to talk about his issues then it did with Clint, but Clint had realized he needed to talk to someone about what happened, Steve hadn’t hit that point yet. Steve hit that point when one of Darcy’s teenage residents hit a particularly sore spot of his psyche and Darcy cornered him at the right moment. It was the first step.

Not long later, Darcy and Jane head to London to visit Jane’s mother and do a few data collecting things. That’s when the thing with the Dark Elves happened and Darcy started looking into family counseling because Thor desperately needed it.

Washington of course called Steve off not long after she got back to NYC and Steve started to trust her with his thoughts again. Of course after that Bucky Barnes happened along with the fall of SHIELD and the only reason that she didn’t go after Natasha and Steve to personally yell at them was because Natasha had the brains to call her and let her know they were okay and going after Bucky in the aftermath. Darcy still intended to yell at them, but Sam made a comment in the background and Darcy recognized his voice.

(Natasha and Steve both resent Darcy’s demand to give Sam the phone. They especially resent the two pages of instructions Darcy gives Sam in terms of proper 'superhero care’. Sam resents how Darcy tells him to give the phone back to Natasha so she can instruct her on how to best keep him out of trouble.)

And a week after Steve starts searching for Bucky, Bucky shows up in Darcy’s apartment. Apparently he had been tracing Natasha’s call to Darcy and he had decided Darcy was his best bet on figuring out Steve and his head and Darcy decided she was underquilfied for this. 

Bucky, who doesn’t know he’s Bucky and settles on being called James, doesn’t really care what she thinks and starts ghosting in and out of her life after that. Darcy ends up cutting off her thing with Clint, siting the fact that she wanted to find a 'real’ relationship, when she was just actually trying to hide James from him.

But she makes sure to take all of Clint’s calls and even makes time to visit Tony in the tower while she’s doing data entry work for Jane. She brings extra brownies for Pepper and bakes peanut butter cookies for Rhodey when he’s in town. Happy is more then willing to take extra time to cart her baking from Brooklyn to the tower in exchange for lemon bars, and if she sends Thor back to Asgard with an apple pie for Heimdall and Sif, well its nothing special. 

(She likes the idea of the all seeing god keeping an eye on her, and if he’s willing to let his sister know that Darcy needs saving from a brainwashed Soviet Assassin, well, she’ll bake him as many pies as he likes as long as he keeps the assassin a secret.)

James has partial memories of being Bucky and a couple of memories of Natalie and the Red Room when the Bucky Finding Buddies make a stop through New York. Natasha immediately pins down that Darcy has a new man in her life, and is happy she has upgraded from Clint, but she wants to meet him. 

Darcy knows she can’t do a damn thing about Natasha’s nosyness so she pulls the Black Widow out to lunch and tells her everything about James. Natasha is a little annoyed that the past few months have been a waste of time, because BUCKY IS IN THEIR BACKYARD AND NOT THE OTHERSIDE OF THE COUNTRY. But she understands that Steve wouldn’t help matters right now if she told him where Bucky was. Then Natasha told Darcy all she knew about the Red Room and Bucky and Yasha and made Darcy sick.

(Natasha was rather pleased about Darcy’s foresight with Heimdall and Sif, but insisted Darcy tell Thor about Bucky as soon as Natasha got Steve out of state again.

Darcy does.)

So, Natasha leads Steve and Sam on a wild goose chase across Europe and steadily more and more Avengers find out about James fallowing Darcy around like a shadow. It starts with Clint wanting to do a minor security check on Darcy’s apartment and ends with Tony having to take apart Bucky’s arm because they realize it has a mind of its own. 

(Tony wants to cite there was more then a memory chip in the thing and it was a disturbingly brilliant bit of machinery to take apart. His version is better.)

When Stark Industries comes out with a few vaguely familiar prosthetic limbs, Steve high tails it back to New York pissed. He yells at everyone and at one point goes to hit Tony, only to have James get in the way, half in Winter Solider mode. Darcy ends up crying instead of calming everyone down and its Sif who shows up out of the blue and puts an end to the situation.

She does it by sending everyone to their respective rooms. She has Bucky take Darcy back to her apartment away from the tower, sends Thor back to Asgard with Jane (because they’re not helping here with their worrying, thank you, so go distract the King from her unscheduled departure), has Pepper distract Tony from how much danger he had been in from Steve’s temper (because one good punch from a super soldier…), sends Sam off with Natasha, and physically makes Steve sit down.

Its then that Sif explains how magic and mind control and mental problems are viewed on Asgard, how in society of warriors deals with the mental traumas of battles. She talks about how her brother had been watching Darcy to see if any of her techniques could have been implemented on Asgard. And then she explains how immediate exposure of Steve to James would have been a bad thing. Its a long conversation and Steve comes out of it more drained then any other time in his life, because Sif had told him there wasn’t really anything he personally could do for his friend. 

Steve’s return signaled a breakthrough for James. He found himself suddenly remembering how he killed the Starks and about Howard during the war and how they had been friends. He was able to hold off the resulting mental breakdown until he was inside Darcy’s apartment, but Darcy’s record collection becomes a victim of the resulting tantrum. 

She rather see the record collection break then him hurt himself, so that’s okay. They spend the next few days walking NYC to replace it as much as they can. Its during one of these walks that James asks to be called Bucky, and Darcy agrees.

Things get better in little steps from there and eventually, Steve and Bucky can be in the same room as one another and though it takes even more time, a new friendship grows between the two men out of time. And Darcy is just happy to have been able to help with that.


	7. Darcy / OMC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Darcy would not move into Avengers Tower.
> 
> WARNINGS: Character death. Spousal death. Worse case of being a military wife. 
> 
> More then one drabble in the same chapter.

Darcy Whitlock met Brandon Lewis during the summer when she was fifteen and on her way home from a long weekend with a friend. She was driving down the high way, listening to music, and scanning the road for cops (driving without a licence wouldn’t be her first ticket if she had anything to say about it) when she spotted a beaten up Ford truck with its hazards flashing on the shoulder of the road. She’s never really sure why she pulled over, namely because she could half see the guy hunched over in the passenger seat and could tell he was bigger then her, but she did stop, and lent the guy her phone, and stayed with him until his buddy showed up with a spare tire. She learned his name was Brandon, he was from Austin and traveled the high way for work on occasion, he was twenty and set to join the marines soon, he adored the outdoors, and he was single. She gave him her number before leaving him and his buddy behind.

.

Not many people realize Darcy is a widow, Lewis is her married name, and her maiden name is Whitlock. They don’t know she married her high school sweetheart right after high school before he was shipped off to Afghanistan and she went to Culvar to study mechanical engineering. She never brings up the fact that her husband was the marine that sat next to Tony Stark in that funvee right before the Ten Rings attacked it. But when Jane and Thor tell her they are all moving into Avengers Tower, all Darcy can think of is of how she changed her major to get away from weapons and Tony Stark and that picture of her husband holding up a peace sign just before that missile will hit. She tells them she won’t be going with them, but wishes them well, giving no real explanation. 

.

Thor called half-begging for her to come visit and explaining about how Jane really needed her; Darcy managed to talk the demigod down to her getting on the next flight out and visiting for a week instead of him coming to fetch her personally. The former intern had been in NYC for only three and a half hours, but she had spent all of that time convincing Jane to take a nap. Now Darcy was waiting for the elevator that would allow her to flee from the tower and find a hotel before Thor could try and get her to stay in his guest room again. The doors open and Darcy goes to step forward just as the man inside is stepping out, and they end up colliding, tripping, and falling over one another. Darcy ends up with a face full of blue glow and all she wants to do is cry when she looks up to find the man her husband died protecting leering at her. 

.

Tony Stark is talking to her, and Darcy can’t hear a word that is coming out of his mouth. Its funny, when you think about it: once upon a time, back in high school, she would have gladly killed just about anyone to have a chance to talk to her idol. But she knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that if Brandon had not died, she wouldn’t be here and Iron Man probably wouldn’t either. Its a startling thought, and she’s interrupting and talking and starting at the arc reactor and not thinking. 

“He’d be happy with what you’ve done with your life, even though it cost him his.”

.

Tony might be a super genius, but it still takes him a minute and a half to connect the dots about who exactly died for him and would be happy with what he had done with his life. First he thought of Yinsen, that was dismissed quickly, but it drew his mind to the marines that were in the funvee with him when Stane had him kidnapped. He had looked into them all, after he got his head on straight and became Iron Man.

The driver. The woman. She had had two children and a husband back home. Tony had arranged for the kids to get scholarships to private schools and had set aside more money so they could go to the colleges of their choice one day. When the husband had developed pancratic cancer last year, an anonymous donation to the right charities took care of it.

The guy who actually took the photograph had been single, but he had had two younger sisters and elderly parents. Tony took care of that quietly, only for one of the girls to appear in Stark Tower lobby and throw it all back in his face. 

The kid who had asked for the picture, the boy he honored as best he could by throwing up peace signs in every picture, had been an orphan. His mother had died in a mugging and his father had drank himself to death not long after he finished high school. The boy had had a wife. Had. Had had. And this was where he, Tony, had seen Darcy Lewis before. Hundreds of pictures of her coated the boys facebook page. The boy had been head over heels for his new wife and it showed with sappy poems and general mooning over her.

And now she was right in front of him. Tony had paid for her college education. Culver was a good school, and he had planned on offering her a job one day, but she switched her major from mechanical engineering to political science not even three weeks after his return from Afghanistan. It hadn’t been much of a guess to realize she had known how her husband had died and wanted nothing to do with engineering anymore.

(Tony had stalked her facebook page too, after looking at the boys. He figured out pretty fast, the picture had not been for the boy but for her. Before Afghanistan, Tony Stark had been Darcy Lewis nee Whitlock’s idol.)

She was still sitting there, staring at him, at the place in his chest where the arc reactor sat. 

(He heard all about Darcy the Intern from Foster, who was lamenting his lack of good assistants. She had once hacked SHIELD. (Obviously she had looked at more then just Thor’s files while in the system.) She made the best pancakes ever and her cookies were second to none. (He hadn’t connected Darcy the Intern with the boy’s widow.) Her sass could compete with his. If she ever caved and moved into the tower she wasn’t aloud near Barton, by Coulson’s orders).

Darcy was ringing her hands together in front of her, and he was staring at her, taking her in. Just as she was him.

(The boy had been baby faced, young looking even for his late mid twenties. In the facebook photos, Darcy’s age had always been debatable. Puberty had hit her early and well and the boy had gone on and on about her being beautiful. Tony could half see the boys ghost behind her. Half see the future they would have shared had Stane not ordered his own death. (The boy would have left the marines as soon as he had done his last tour of duty, gone to school with the grant money he was there to earn. He would have been a (biology) teacher. Darcy would have been the main bread winner (and the boy wouldn’t have minded, he thought she was made of awesome (her first college level robotics project had been a mini robot that moved a pen from one side of the desk to the other. Tony tired not to compare it to Dummy). They would have waited for their careers to settle down before having kids. (The boy posted pictures of his mom on mother’s day, Tony has no doubt their first daughter would have been named for her.) They would have been happy together.)) But Stane had happened, so there was no use thinking on it.)

But she was infront of him. The boy’s widow who had avoided him. Who he hadn’t recognized on first glance like he should have. And all he could really say was:

“I’m glad you think so, I’m sorry for your loss.”

As she finally glanced at his face and away from the arc reactor and broke down.


	8. Darcy Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy: Sister to Wolverine and Sabertooth.
> 
> Warnings: mentions of war crimes, attempted rape, and canon typical violence.

Thomas Logan had four children and Darcy Lewis is the eldest of them.

**Alright, that’s to vague and lacking details. When and where was she born, who were the other kids, and who was Thomas Logan?**

In the early 1800s, the Howlette Estate was being built to be home to the Howlett family and their two maids, a groundskeeper, and a manservant. Thomas Logan was the groundskeeper of the manor and he was married to one of the maids, but his marriage did not stop him from having an affair with the estate’s mistress or the other maid, his own wife’s sister.

Out of the three women he was sleeping with, Rose, his wife’s sister, was the first he knocked up. Rose’s first response to discovering she was with child, being unwed, was to attempt to kill it. When the poisons she took did not take the child, Rose claimed that one of the workers constructing the estate had attacked her in order to cover up the affair. Due to her claims, the baby girl she birthed was treated with quite a bit of scorn.

The second woman Thomas managed to impregnate was the estate’s mistress, Elizabeth Howlett. She simply knocked the child off as her own husband’s child and named him John Howlette III, like his ‘father’ and ‘grandfather’ before him. It was nearly a year later, after the construction of the estate had long since been finished, that Thomas manged to get his own wife pregnant. The pregnancy was long and difficult for his wife and the birth of the child even more so. She did not survive being Victor into the world.

Three years after his wife’s death, Thomas knocked Elizabeth up again. Again she just told her husband the child was his and there were no real complications, other then the child being born a month to early. As a result, James Howlette was a sickly child.

**….Darcy is the elder sister of Wolverine and Sabertooth. Lovely. Wait. Who is John Howlett?**

John Howlett Sr. was the family patriarch and a strict man. He frequently bullied the staff, his son, his son’s family, and the estate’s children. He tried to drown Darcy as a baby, but she would not die, and he called her survival work of the devil. When his own grandson developed claws on the tips of his fingers, he proposed drowning him as well, but his son stopped him.

John Howlett Jr. was a mostly spineless and foolish man. He believed all of his wife’s lies about her children being his and only tended to show courage when they were in danger. His father refused to ever let him inherit the estate.

John Howlett III was Elizabeth’s first son with Thomas Logan and he was born with tiny claws on the tips of his fingers. One of Darcy’s daily tasks was filing down the claws on a daily basis. When he was three years old and his mother was pregnant for a second time the child became highly possessive and angry. One day he attacked his pregnant mother and his father was forced to kill him. Elizabeth received scars from the attack and the stress sent her into an early labor. While the rest of the family and staff was busy with that, Darcy was instructed by John Sr. to dispose of the body and make sure 'the devil did not come back like she did’.

The towns folk were told a sickness had swept through the manor, claiming the life of John III, causing young James’s early birth, and his subsequent sickness.

**What was Darcy’s role in the household?**

When the drownings never took, John Sr. told Rose she would be forced to keep her disgrace and raise it herself. At that point Rose named the infant Darcy, and started looking after it while the construction on the manor finished.

(No one in the manor called Darcy, Darcy, but John III, James, and Victor, everyone else tended to call her 'girl’.)

After she was two, and oddly mobile and dexterous for a child, she was charged with filing down John III’s nails and teeth.

(She used these learned skills to file down her own nails and teeth as soon as they started getting sharp. Darcy understood from a young age the only reason she was not dead was because John Sr. had not figured out a non-messy way to do it yet.)

After John’s death and James’s birth, Darcy is charged with assisting Ms. Hudson, Jame’s governess. Ms. Hudson is a kind woman who does not believe children are ever at fault though, so in between helping keep watch on James and fallowing her around, Ms. Hudson gives Darcy an education. She teaches her her numbers, how to read and write (in French and English), and everything else she can think of.

Darcy in turn teaches everything she can to Victor, who is being abused by his father. Nearly always addressed as 'Dog’, the boy latches onto his cousin in an attempt to cope with the man’s brutal abuse. Any sign of the abuse tends to disappear very quickly, and both children hide that as much as they can remembering what happened to John.

**So, one sickly child, one badly abused child, and one emotionally neglected child run off into the wild. How? Why? And how do they survive?**

So, skipping ahead several years to when James is ten, Victor is thirteen, and Darcy is nearly fifteen.

A very drunk Thomas Logan arrived one night at the main house to walk Victor back down to their own home. He ends up picking a fight with Elizabeth and John II interferes, drawing all three children out of James’s room. They arrive just in time to watch Thomas kill John, and in a moment of furry, James grows claws and kills Thomas. Thomas dies telling James he is his son, not John’s.

Darcy tells the Victor to take Jimmy and run, and that she would catch up to them. While the boys get a head start, Darcy shoves food and supplies into a bag. That’s when Rose shows up with another bag of blankets and Rose tells her that she is to look after her brothers. Darcy is not shocked to learn Thomas was her father as well; she tells her mother she figured out Thomas was her and John’s father years ago, back when Victor and her started growing claws. She runs off leaving Rose behind.

When Darcy met up with Jimmy and Victor she told them she was their sister and that they would always be together and that she would take care of them no matter what. After that, all three ran off, avoiding being fallowed and doing whatever necessary to survive.

(In those first few years before his healing kicked in, keeping Jimmy stocked with medicine took more money then waitressing or wood hauling could bring in between Victor and Darcy. Jimmy was never told that Darcy would sell her body to make the ends meet. She did what she had to for her brothers. Always.)

**Alright. Something happier then that please. Does Darcy have any extra mutant powers or anything?**

No. She has the standard feral set: physical healing, mental healing, claws, enhanced senses, beyond human strength and stamina, and pronounced teeth. Darcy ended up with teeth and claws like Victor, but for appearances sake she files them down to help her blend in.

Her mental healing works a bit differently from the boys. Where as Victor’s is slow and steadily causing mental regression and Logan’s causes him to forget things to protect himself, Darcy’s helps her cope on an unhealthy level. She can roll with the punches with the best of them and reason her way out of any moral problem. It actually tended to cause a lot of distance between her and her brothers: she coped with running away, the war, a hell of a lot death, and everything else with no visible problems.

**I wanted something happy.** **Where is the happy. Captain America is happy. Did Darcy help with the whole WWII thing?**

Yes. Darcy fought in every war her brothers did, and when 'screening for women’ became a thing she found other work that got her over seas then went and tracked down her brothers. In WWI that was working as a nurse, in WWII that was working as a pilot.

After Steve Rogers rescued Bucky Barnes from HYDRA, Col. Philips went looking for a military pilot for the team. He found a woman by the name of Darcy Howlett to be the type of human being that would thrive in the Howling Commando’s environment - woman or no. She agreed to join up in exchange for some information on where two other men where, and he pulled strings to get it. After she talked to the two she signed up and became the bird that flew the Howling Commandos into battle and picked them up.

(There are two missions that are not on any record. One where someone managed to shoot Darcy’s plane down just after she dropped the boys. She crawled herself out of the wreckage, still healing and half dead, and demanded to join them in getting revenge for her plane. That was the first time Steve and the boys saw what a feral mutant could do, and the first time Darcy explained that 'she’s one of the best in the world at what she does, and what she does isn’t very nice.’

The second mission is one where the Commandos got pinned down in a warehouse. They were apologizing over the comms when there was a roar in the background and then silence. Darcy had landed her plane and went back to save the men. She went full feral in a way that was not pretty, but managed to save their lives. She spent the plane ride back giving Bucky Barnes instructions on how to fly and filing down her teeth and nails.)

**What was her relationship with Steve, Bucky, Peggy, and Howard like?**

Steve only really had eyes for Peggy, but he very much enjoyed joking with Darcy. One day when he was really, really bored he took a day and painted a pin up of Darcy on the nose of her plan with fangs, claws, and a very skimpy swim suit. She loved it.

Bucky and Darcy’s relationship was full of sexual tension. She had a thing where she liked having her lovers full attention, and refused to sleep with him as long as the war was going on because she knew she wouldn’t get it until then. Unfortunately the train happened, and that put a stop to any plans they could have made in addition to putting a strain on Darcy’s relationship with Steve and the others. Her ability to shrug of his death didn’t sit well with them.

Peggy respected Darcy as a pilot, as a woman, and as a solider, but she did not like her as a person or as a friend. Darcy was to crass and to casual with violence for Peggy to be comfortable around her and Darcy wasn’t use to women who behaved like Peggy.

(Peggy sometimes reminded Darcy of who she could have been if she had been born in a better era and with out little brothers who needed a constant watch. She was more then a little jealous of her independence and poise and skills.)

Howard and Darcy, as a rule, were not aloud alone together. After the two figured out neither one of them actually had any interest in sleeping with the other they got along like a house on fire. That time Bucky walked in on Howard half dissecting their pilot’s wrist was traumatic and never talked about.

**So, the Commandos and everyone knew she was a mutant?**

Mutant wasn’t the word back then, but yes the Commandos knew. They also knew to keep their mouths shut and keep it off the papers. Howard found out because he walked in on Darcy slicing her hand open repeatedly and making it bleed into Barnes’s cuts and started asking questions.

(When she was little, Darcy use to make Jimmy drink her blood to make the coughing stop. In the years after rubbing her blood into other people’s wounds became a personal trick to help save lives.)

After the war, Howard helped get Darcy and her brothers new identities. With the amount of times she appeared in the film reels it was kind of hard but he was a Stark so he managed. He also used SHEILD to quiet the mutant rumors for the longest time.

**Did the Commandos ever meet her brothers?**

Yes. James and Victor ended up in France at the same time Darcy and the others were. It was mildly upsetting for the Commandos to be in the middle of a bar and have to hulking men walk up and lay claim to 'their frail’. After everything was hashed out and it was established that Victor and Jimmy were 'like her’ everyone got along.

Two days in to their shared visit, Victor actually ended up in a ring with Steve. After watching him for a few minutes he settled into lecture mode and actually taught Steve to fight properly. There hadn’t been anyone for the super solider to learn against or time for him to properly learn before.

**Allright. That’s WWII, what about Vietnam? Stryker? Logan’s defection?**

During Vietnam, Darcy worked as a surgeon at a MASH unit. She used the name Darcy Barnes and did not explain to anyone the main reason she was so good at putting people back together was because she had so much practice taking them apart.

Then one day, Jimmy walked into her camp along with Victor and William Stryker. Jimmy explained that Victor had gone after their CO when the man had gone to rape a woman and the two had survived the firing squad.

(Victor had a thing about raping people. He could come up with hundreds upon hundreds or reasons to kill a person, but he did not think there was a reason at all to rape someone. It probably had something to do with that time in that lumbar camp when someone tried to rape Darcy. (Victor was eighteen and Jimmy’s healing factor had just set in so there was no more need for drugs. One of Darcy’s old customers had shown up at camp and asked for a turn but didn’t appreciate being turned down. That’s when Victor learned no matter how strong you are, no matter what you can survive, there are restraints that can hold you down and do worse things to you then kill you. Jimmy arrived just in time to save Darcy and untie Victor, they didn’t stay in that camp. They burnt it to the ground.)

So, Jimmy and Victor had agreed to join Stryker’s team of freaks in exchange for not having to go through their squad’s effort’s to kill them. They were half way surprised when Stryker wanted Darcy’s help too, and here they were. Needless to say she signed up and assisted.

When Logan left the group she didn’t leave. She knew if they both left there would be no stopping Stryker from tracking them down and dropping them in acid, so she stayed behind to make sure Jimmy could escape and keep an eye on Victor. But the first time they went to kidnap a mutant child she said 'no, go’ and defected.

Stryker eventually had a disposable team recapture her, and she was locked in a cell in a separate part of the Three Mile Island and experimented on. A lot of it was mental tortures, or attempting to graft more abilities to her, but nothing would stick. In the end Stryker didn’t manage to do anything to her outside of piss her off.

When Logan and Remy attacked the island, Remy found her in a separate cell and busted her out. When they found a confused Logan, Darcy didn’t speak up and let him run off without saying a word to him. She went with Remy to his plane and ended up staying with him for a couple of months until Victor showed up. The two siblings said their goodbyes and settled on their names new names, leaving Logan for Jimmy, Victor Creed for him, and Darcy Lewis for her. Darcy took the name of the little boy she refused to help catch as her new surname.

When Remy found out she and his former captor were siblings he kicked her out, and named her Spinx because she was a cat that talked in riddles.

**Alright. What happened next? There has to be more.**

From there its actually far less complicated. Darcy wandered the world for awhile, eventually to be found by Charles Xavier. She started using the school as part of her background, allowing her to attend colleges across the entire world and learn as much as she could over many different subjects. Sometimes she’d take breaks from learning and join the army other times she’d stay at the school and teach. Interning for Jane Foster was one of those things where she needed a break from helping out the x-men. And from there, well, from there there was Thor.


	9. Darcy / Bucky 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid Fic.
> 
> No warnings apply.

In Disney’s _Sleeping Beauty_ , Philip and Aurora meet as adults for the first time during a musical sequence where Aurora is dancing around and singing and Philip seamlessly slides into dance only to startle Aurora. By the time she’s thirteen Juniper Barnes hates the movie because Mr. Disney only gave the world a pale imitation of what a true ‘meeting while dancing and singing’ first encounter should look like. She should know, she’s watched JARVIS’s recording of her parents first meeting at least a thousand times.

It starts with her awesome mom telling JARVIS to hit the music, and then an old song comes on as her mom begins to sing and dance. Mom is spinning around in a circle just as her dad steps in to spin her properly (because a woman as beautiful as Darcy should not dance alone in Bucky’s opinion) and as soon as he touches her, her mom reacts to the unexpected contact by kneeing him in the balls.


	10. Darcy & Peter Quill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy comes by her love of music honestly.
> 
> No warnings apply.

One of Darcy’s favorite playlists is called Awesome Mix #1. It wasn’t something she put together herself, rather it was something Darcy found on scrap paper in her missing cousin’s old bedroom. 

Its kind of the family secret, the one everyone knows but no one talks about, that Darcy’s cousin, Peter Quill, disappeared from outside a hospital the same night his mother, Meredith, died from cancer. No one talks about it because Meredith was thought to be mentally ill as a side effect of the cancer treatments because she kept going on about her son’s father being ‘like an angel, all light’. She apparently told her son on multiple occasions that his father would come for him and even did so just before she died. The boy disappeared right after.

When Darcy would visit her mother’s elderly parents, she’d sleep inside Meredith’s old room, but she always snuck over to the room in an attempt to get to know the boy who, had he not disappeared, would have undoubtedly been her favorite relative. 

In her cousin’s room she found a VHS copy of Footloose, several mix tapes, and several well worn Rolling Stones magazines. Darcy learned from her mother that Meredith would make Peter mix tapes all the time and that was where they came from. Darcy made or sought out copies of everything and downloaded it all to a flash drive she took with her everywhere.

Or rather, she kept everything on a flash drive until she bought her ipod and started keeping everything on it instead. This was the real reason she was upset when SHIELD stole her ipod, the new songs weren’t that important, it was the old ones that she was upset over.


	11. Darcy & Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternately, it's Jane's fault Clint and Darcy become friends.
> 
> No warnings apply.

Darcy’s brain moves faster then her mouth, so sometimes she tends to talk with her hands. By the end of the New Mexico incident, Jane has picked up several words in ‘Darcy gesture speech’ and learned to roll with it. Its not until several years later when the two women and Thor move into Avengers Tower that Jane learns ‘Darcy gesture speech’ is actually a bastardized version of American Sign Language, but she doesn’t learn it from Darcy.

Jane is watching Natasha and Clint sign at one another across the breakfast table one morning when she finds out, no it isn’t the lack of caffeine messing with her head, she actually understands them. With all the tact she could muster while suffering from caffeine deprivation she asks the spies for clarification and then feels really dumb for a moment when Clint explains he was 80% deaf and his hearing aids were damaged on their last opp. Jane of course tells them why she wanted to know, and then wishes she didn’t when Clint’s features light up in unholy glee at finding out Darcy uses it to.

(It turns out JARVIS does not have actual video cameras in every room like he has voice sensors. This means, as long as Darcy and Clint communicate in sign, they are capable of hiding their prank plotting from Tony entirely. The entire tower comes to regret this rather quickly.)


	12. Darcy Origins 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is Natasha and Bucky's daughter.
> 
> Warnings: The Red Room and it's horrors. The Winter Solider Program and it's horrors.

Darcy is actually the daughter of Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, and James Barnes, the Winter Solider.

**How the heck did a spy like Natasha become pregnant, I mean she’d be on birth control or sterile or something right? Pregnancy gets in the way of sneaky sneak assassin things.**

The scientists had been trying to breed the two of them to create an even better solider, so Natalia and Yasha were pumped up with a bunch of fertility drugs at the time. So yeah, instant baby.

**Okay. How did Darcy not end up Red Room then?**

Because Natalia ran off before the pregnancy set in. Yasha tried to kill Natalia just after that had sex, so when she ran she was mostly naked and still had his come inside her. She ended up pregnant mostly because did not spare time to clean herself up properly before running. 

As soon at Natasha realized she was pregnant, she went out of her way to be even more overzealously safe. She had enough blood on her hands, she would not have her unborn child’s on her hands due to carelessness.

 **Natasha obviously didn’t raise Darcy**.

No, she didn’t. Natasha gave birth to Darcy in a hospital in southern Florida and then fled while the nurses were busy. As much as she would have loved to stay with her daughter, to keep her, to raise her, it was much safer that something like that didn’t happen. It wouldn’t do for her daughter’s father to show up, kill Natasha, and cart her back to the Red Room. 

**…So, Darcy was adopted?**

No, actually. She spent her entire life in Florida’s foster care system. The nurses gave her the name her mother used to check into the hospital as her own and let the state take her. All things considered, Darcy was pretty lucky. None of her foster families were abusive, sure some were distant and under prepared, but it could have been a lot worse. She saw some examples of ‘worse cases’ sometimes, and wanting to help those kids was what made her start looking into politics.

**Were there any side effects for Darcy because of her parentage? I mean her parents are super soldiers.**

She ended up with a high metabolism, extra endurance and strength, and a near photographic memory.

Darcy didn’t really participate in PE activities in school because sometimes she’d miss judge her strength and hurt other kids. And after her boobs grew in she found running to be an extra special type of Hell. So the endurance and strength things weren’t really noted. The metabolism was: girls who eat as much cake as Darcy does tend to be quite a bit wider then Darcy after all.

The memory thing? That was noted too. Often. Anything Darcy read she tended to remember, not so much anything she heard, but her comprehension of written material was remarked upon often. I mean a nine year old that teaches herself most of all three Japanese alphabets tends to be noticed.

**Okay, can anything about Darcy’s parentage explain her over attachment to her ipod?**

Yeah, actually. It has to do with the memory thing. Darcy got very tired of people trying to talk to her while she was busy teaching herself things from books so she invested in a CD player as soon as she had the money. Head phones are a natural ‘don’t talk to me’ signal. The ipod was natural progression.

**Did Natasha and Darcy ever meet and have the 'I’m your mommy and I abandoned you to protect you’ discussion?**

Yes, but that’s not until after Steve brings Bucky back to the Avengers. See, Natasha knew who Darcy was on sight. Her name and looks gave it away, but she didn’t do anything about it reasoning that Darcy was happy and she had no right to interfere with that. Then that thing with the Winter Solider happened and eventually everyone ended up at the tower. 

Steve developed a bit of a crush on Darcy pretty quickly (and yes, Natasha was a bit annoyed that out of all the girls the Cap had to pick he had to pick her own daughter to have a crush on). Steve expressed his adoration with lots and lots of portraits (you know like preteen girls did in the nineties). Eventually he noticed how easily drawing Darcy was for him and he noticed the similarities between her face and the faces of Bucky’s mother and sister. 

One question to lead to another and Bruce does blood work on Darcy expecting to find her to be a decedent of Bucky’s about three branches down the tree, but he finds to many genetic similarities and poof suddenly the Winter Solider has a daughter. From there Bucky is yelling at Natasha in Russian and Darcy and everyone else is watching the shouting with apprehension.

Its at that point that Darcy breaks in, in perfect Russian, asking for clarification now.

She gets it.

**Did Darcy get the one big happy family thing?**

Not really, no. She was already twenty six by the time she met them, so she didn’t really need the whole mom and dad thing and Natasha and Bucky were both a little to messed up to act like those roles anyway. In the end, Darcy treats them both a bit like siblings: giving them both a bit of extra attention when they’re in the tower and worrying about them a little more then everyone else when they’re not. But beyond that they’re friends and family by choice more then blood.

**So, Steve and Darcy?**

Happened. Happened happily. With many Russian death threats, but it happened. 


	13. Darcy Origins 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy Lewis: Daughter of Deadpool.
> 
> Warnings: Canon typical violence and puns. It's Wade Wilsion.

Darcy Lewis was raised by Wade Wilson, aka  _Deadpool_.

**How Did Wade End Up With Darcy As His Child?!**

Well, Wade didn’t end up as Darcy’s father normally, if that’s what you’re asking. There was baby theft involved. And un-aliveing people.

See, Magnolia Blackwell was born to Christopher and Heather Blackwell in mid-July 1989. Chris worked as a senator’s aid on capitol hill and Heather was a homemaker/trophy wife. They we’re pretty happy with their life and how it was going – their little family was healthy and together and the Mother and Father were already talking about expanding it some more.

Then a development company offered to buy a piece of land Chris’s family had out in California and he told them no. Chris wanted to one day build his little family a house out there, but he wouldn’t be able to do that if a hotel was put on the land and the surrounding area.

Another man, with an adjacent piece of land, had also been offered money for his own empty lot. Marcus McKenna had a wife with cancer so the money would go a long way to paying her medical bills. But when Chris said no, the entire development halted.

Marcus hired Wade Wilson to kidnap four month old Magnolia and hold her hostage until Chris agreed to sell the land. Wade kidnapped the little squiggly munchkin with only a minor hiccup in the plan - Heather woke up mid kidnapping and tried to interfere so she had to be killed. Otherwise Wade made it out of the house without a hitch.

Chris immediately caved to the ransom demands and sold the land, but Wade didn’t give Magnolia back. He had grown attached to the minihuman and instead decided to raise her as his own. He renamed her Darcy because Magnolia was a stupid name.

**Did the police, seriously, never manage to track Darcy/Magnolia down?**

Well, the police never managed it. But eventually someone managed to catch up to Wade and kill him for awhile. After six weeks of no contact, Darcy, fallowing Wade’s instructions, went and turned herself over to the local authorities. She was twelve at the time and after a long period of confusion she was placed back with Chris and his new wife and children.

**What did Darcy think of her family?**

Darcy’s biggest issues with the family was that they refused to call her by her name. They insisted on calling her Magnolia. Otherwise she was capable of ignoring them and waiting for Wade to come back and get her. She was well aware that Chris was her  _bio-dad_ and Clair was her _stepmom_ and that Henry and Rowan were her little _brothers_ , but she didn’t really fit in and that was very evident.

Eventually, Deadpool popped back into her life again and explained he was busy taking revenge on a whole bunch of people and was rather broke so she’d have to stay with her  _bio-family_ for awhile. He promised to visit and left her with a trunk full of doorknobs (read: guns).

**Wade raised this child. There had to of been side effects**.

Well yeah, Darcy was a pretty quiet child, so use to Wade doing all the talking. She communicated with people in a series of highly pronounced looks that never failed to convey what she was thinking for the longest time. 

Darcy’s imagination was also terribly over active, she didn’t really understand the concept of boundaries, and she thought violence solved everything for an even longer time then it took her to start talking.

**Did the Blackwell family ever adapt to Darcy being Darcy instead of Magnolia?**

It actually took nearly six months for the Blackwells to realize that Darcy wasn’t ever going to be anything other then Darcy: the Girl Raised by Deadpool. And that she was pretty well adjusted considering that she was raised by Deadpool.

See there was a pedophile kidnapping little girls between ten and thirteen in the neighborhood. He used the standard ‘fake ice cream truck’ routine to get them in close and then he’d snatch them. Darcy was taken by the man and the family had a three hour breakdown until Darcy called them to tell them the bad man was dead and she wanted her reward.

**So, Darcy became a mercenary?**

No, Wade wishes. Chris managed to learn to work with Darcy’s mental state and convince her that the real monsters were in the government and there were fates worse then death for them. So she went to school for political science intent on becoming a lawyer one day and taking on the government. But then Thor happened.

**Does SHIELD know about this?**

It was all over the news. Yes, yes they do.

**What does Darcy end up doing with her life because Wade raised her**?

Darcy eventually works out that Wade was more then a bit of a nut, and that he did not raise her in a fully healthy manner and she’s not fully sane as a result. So she sticks to staying around the Avengers and their significant others because they’re the type of people who don’t blink if she starts asking if murder is still illegal and other morally ambiguous questions. 

Plus, Tony has given her full leave to do whatever she wants to anyone that attacks Pepper or Jane or the tower. His lawyers will make any murder chargers in things like that out to be self defense.

So officially she’s Pepper’s bodyguard, unofficially she’s the Avenger’s murderous pet.

Either way, she’s happy.


	14. Darcy & Betty

Darcy was a high school student touring Culvar University when the Hulk was created and destroyed a portion of the campus. The primary recording in the Hulk’s file actually came from Darcy’s cellphone (something the army confiscated from Darcy and SHIELD confiscated from the army). The giant green rage monster actually saved Darcy from being run over by a tank and is the primary reason a political science major ended up attending a hard science focused school. 

One of the first classes Darcy took at Culvar was a biology class taught by Dr. Elizabeth Ross, who Darcy actually manged to make friends with. Betty confined in the young Darcy the truth behind the ‘green creature’ when Darcy told her about it saving her from a tank during the break out. 

Betty was actually the one who told Darcy about Jane Foster’s internship. Darcy didn’t really need the credits but she needed off of campus for a bit due to a bad break up and New Mexico was very away from campus.


	15. Darcy Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy Lewis, 90s Kid.
> 
> Warnings: Obie is creepy.

I) Darcy grew up as the paparazzi really started capitalizing on celebrity culture. As the genius heiress of the world’s top arms dealer, she was constantly stalked by people with cameras where ever she went. She never really knows what it means to go to the park and play the way the average child does. It kinda kills Pepper inside.

II) Tony is a Good Dad. The only appointment he can be counted on never being late for is the standing appointment with his daughter to watch Rugrats every night while they eat dinner.

III) Obadiah starts Darcy on her TY Beanie Baby collection so he can make her Furbys disappear. He was firmly convinced the things were going to start parroting company secrets.

IV) Darcy’s first robot was made from dismantled remote controlled animals, cars, and the microwave. It was a fully functional robotic leopard with white and black fur. She built it because Tony would not let her have her own pet. She named it TAILs.

V) If she was not dressed in flannel she was dressed in grunge. Darcy loved her combat boots and her back pack was just big enough for a full set of tools. Her hair was always worn long, mostly held back by the most obnoxious colored scrunchies Tony’s money could buy.

VI) Tony and Darcy’s relationship is great, if a little competitive. Long weekends playing video games are a thing. Darcy loved the Crash Bandicoot series, Tony was more a Spyro kind of guy. Neither one of them were much skilled at first person shooters, or racing games for that matter, but they were both in awe of Rhodey’s skills at button mashing in the Tony Hawk skating games.

VII) Darcy’s 8th grade art teacher lost a leg in the Gulf War. He was a carpenter by trade who got his teaching degree on the GI bill. Sargent Philip Reyes had no problem talking about his military service as a member of the air force - even to the daughter of the man who designed the plane that malfunctioned and cost him his leg and career. He’s the reason Darcy becomes interested in prosthetic limbs, she goes on to completely renovate the field. 

VIII) Darcy maintains Lisa Frank was more Tony’s thing then it was Darcy’s. Happy will back her up on it. So will most of the SI Board of Directors.

IX) Tony is very, very thankful that Darcy never got into boy bands. Oh sure, there were girl bands (he will forever hate the sound of the Spice Girls), but there were never boy bands. It probably saved him from threatening to many ‘teen pop sensations’ who decided it was a good idea to flirt with his daughter.

X) Darcy is twelve years old and in her last year year of high school when 9/11 happens. She’s sitting in first period history when Stephen Callahan rushes in the room talking about the Twin Towers. The teacher doesn’t believe him at first, the news isn’t reporting it just yet, but then Darcy’s phone goes off. It’s Obadiah, he confirms the news, and how happy he sounds makes Darcy really uncomfortable.


	16. Darcy Origins 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy Lewis, Niece of Hawkeye
> 
> Pairing: Darcy x Sif
> 
> Warnings: Canon typical violence and family issues. I tied to blend comics, movies, and my imagination.

**A** ) Barney Barton was very disappointed that his brother did not join him in the army, but he made the most of his situation. Barney managed to actually make a good friend in Jack Lewis, the Drill Sargent that picked out his talent with a rifle. Jack eventually introduces Barney to his younger sister, Clair, and Barney is instantly smitten.

**B** ) Darcy was not a whoops baby. She was carefully planned to come into the world as her father was leaving the army and going to college. He could schedule his classes around his wife’s hospital work schedule. The Barton family figured it would take Barney five years to get a degree and decent job, which would coincide pretty well with Darcy starting grade school. She was planned. She was loved.

**C** ) It only took Barney three years to get his master’s degree in criminology. He was able to test out of several courses, and his thesis about organized crime was easy to write by drawing on the memory of his time in the circus. The family was celebrating with ice cream cake when the FBI knocked on their door, apparently Barney’s thesis had raised a few flags.

**D** ) Darcy is enrolled in school under her mother’s maiden name because her father became an FBI agent. Its something that upsets Darcy greatly, she thinks her daddy doesn’t want her to be his. Barney placates her by promising to teach her some of his circus tricks and enroll her in gymnastics. 

**E** ) Its no surprise to Barney when Darcy takes to archery. She reminds him a lot of his brother at times, with her smart mouth and disregard for her education. Barney firmly enforces ‘no pass, no play’ though, and nearly laughs his ass off when Olympic trainers start sniffing around his baby girl.

**F** ) Barney is nearly thirty when he sees his brother again. Barney is on an undercover assignment for the FBI, posing as a bodyguard for a criminal that the sniper/mercenary Hawkeye is hired to take out. Barney does not recognize Hawkeye immediately, but he sure as Hell recognizes the arrow that goes through his upper thigh. Later, Barney finds out he only survived dieing from blood loss due to a timely 911 call. For this, he doesn’t put down that he recognized his attacker in his reports.

**G** ) Darcy is seven years old and understands that her father nearly died. She now understands his job is dangerous, that she doesn’t have his names so she doesn’t get his enemies, and that her toy bow and arrow can be more then a toy when needed. She uses that toy to nearly kill Agent Phil Coulson in her father’s hospital room when the man stopped by to question her daddy about his report. Barney gives Coulson Clint’s name to make him forget his daughter’s.

**H** ) Darcy’s Uncle Jack’s funeral is the first one she ever attends. He was a fire fighter who didn’t make it out of the second tower on 9/11. She’s twelve years old and crying over a man who she didn’t know that well. Her parents both loved him, but Jack had never been one for kids, despite sending the best birthday presents, so Darcy didn’t know him. Darcy is the one who takes his flag, her mom is crying to hard.

**I** ) The FBI and every other alphabet agency catch a lot of shit for the events of 9/11. Barney finds himself on a lot of undercover assignments and away from his family far to often. It puts a bit of a strain on his marriage, but not on his relationship with his daughter. Darcy _gets it_ , and Barney is very thankful even if he’s not to sure if Darcy getting it is a good thing or not.

**J** ) Clair and Barney divorce when Darcy is fourteen. She’s just come back from archery practice to her parents screaming at one another. She’s not really sure what to do. They don’t notice her in the door way as they’re yelling, or when Clair picks up a fingering and chucks it at her husband’s head. It hits the wall because Barney ducks and directs the couple’s attention to Darcy starring at the shattered glass. Barney files the paperwork the next day, he gives Clair full custody of Darcy, and refuses to behave like his own father.

**K** ) Despite Clair having full custody of Darcy, the teenager mostly stays at her father’s apartment. In Darcy’s opinion the divorce was to hasty, but Darcy knows why her dad never touches alcohol or talks about his parents. She gets his fears and where they came from, but she doesn’t approve of his actions. Barney knows Darcy’s opinion and suffers the disapproving stares of his daughter while doing paperwork. Turns out a midlife crisis can get you transferred to a desk job in the FBI. 

**L** ) Darcy doesn’t make a lot of close friends in high school, but she knows pretty much everyone. She makes herself famous for coming out of the closet by telling the quarterback of the football team to ‘get his eyes off her cleavage because a) she didn’t give him permission to look, b) he has a super hot girlfriend, and c) she owns a bow and she doesn’t miss’ before asking the guy’s super hot girlfriend if she’d like to trade up and date her instead.

**M** ) Darcy likes to talk, she really, really likes to talk. And she doesn’t like language barriers blocking her ability to talk to people. She takes every single language class her high school offers: Latin, French, Spanish, German, and Manderainan Chinese. Her mom introduces her to a Rabbi who teaches her Yiddish and Hebrew, a neighbor teaches her american sign language, and her music teacher has her learning Swahili because she’s incapable of producing music. Her adviser doesn’t quite believe the entire list when she puts it down on her college applications.

**N** ) At nearly forty, Barney should not be doing undercover field work for the FBI. He shouldn’t be. And it kills him. It started with him being undercover as a racketeer in an attempt to take down part of the mob. He shouldn’t have been approached by anyone outside of the mob, but he was. The man’s name was Dr. Elihas Starr and he wanted money to fund his own space station, thinking him nuts Barney laughed at him and told him to buzz off. Dr. Starr did not take it well and shot Barney. Clint Barton were near by investigating leads on the Russian mob when they heard the shots. Barney has been shot in the gut. He could live and nearly does (because Clint manages to shoot Dr. Starr in the head before he can shoot Barney again) but he dies on the operating table when surgeons try to repair the wounds.

**O** ) Darcy Lewis is seventeen when she attends her second funeral, this time its her fathers. She spends the event numb and only takes her daddy’s flag on reflex. She doesn’t cry, not really, and goes home to lay down on her bed. She doesn’t sleep for two days and nearly gets hit by a car on her way to the range down the street from her home. At the range she finds the doors unlocked but the place deserted, in a way it shouldn’t be but she doesn’t care. Its when she knocks an arrow and misses that she realizes she’s finally crying. 

**P** ) Darcy is nineteen years old when she competes in the 2008 Summer Olympics. From Beijing she takes home a gold medal, a world record, some new friends, and an entirely new world view. Upon her return state side, Clair is slightly shocked in the manic change in her daughter. Suddenly a teenager who once cared about nothing but sex, talking, and archery was talking about peace treaties, the United Nations, and the civil wars in Eastern Europe.

**Q** )  Darcy attends Culver because of the networking opportunities. The school may be hard science focused, but it has more study abroad programs then any other school in the US. Darcy only spends her first semester on campus, everyone after is spent in another part of the globe. The only thing is that this leaves her with an eclectic collection of credits, but her adviser is capable of patching it all together very nicely. In two and a half years Darcy finds herself six science credits and a thesis short of her bachelor’s of political science. 

**R** ) Phil Coulson immediately recognizes Darcy Lewis as she starts fighting with one of his Agents over an ipod. She recognizes him as well. When she threatens to put an arrow in his ass if anyone messed with her thesis, Phil nearly can’t contain his laughter. It’s only because of the deal he cut Charles Barton years ago that Phil doesn’t introduce her to Clint immediately. The FBI Agent had wanted his mercenary brother very far away from his family, at the time, Phil hadn’t blamed the man at all and agreed. Now a days, now knowing Clint Barton, Phil wasn’t so sure of the decision. But Clint had _things_  against his deceased brother that Phil didn’t want brought up around an 0-8-4, so he kept his mouth shut about the man’s niece.

**S** ) It’s not until SHIELD is falling that anyone realizes Darcy is actually dangerous. Jane never cared about the case Darcy kept with her at all times after the Convergence, nor did she ever really pay much attention to her intern’s non-relevant past. Erik realized Darcy was very smart, good with patterns, numbers, and languages in a way few people were, but ultimately figured her to be a average co-ed. Thor found her well educated and competent, but thought she combat wasn’t anything more then an old hobby for her. Jane’s mother swore she recognized Darcy from somewhere but couldn’t place her. Then Ian turns out to be HYDRA and Darcy puts an arrow through his head before he can harm Erik. She’s knocking another and pulling out more ammo as more agents converge on the house. After that Thor calls her shield-sister and brings her a proper Asgardan bow the next time he returns from visiting his home.

**T** ) Avenger’s Tower is safe. Darcy hangs her bow up again and actually starts using her degree. Sure finding out aliens were a thing had made Darcy’s UN goal had seem very small, but she still wanted to change the world. Pepper Ports took one look at her file and put her in the newly formed SWORD’s (Stark’s World Observation, Research, and Defense) liaison division. Turns out being a polyglot with an Olympic gold medal, a large media presence, and being capable of defending herself makes for a very marketable resume.

**U** ) Clair remarries. Darcy accepts that she and her mother are leading very different lives now. Her new husband is a blue collar worker with no military ties, no real ambition, and two kids of his own. Darcy sends Hanukkah cards and emails, but she doesn’t go home or tell her mother the truth of what she’s doing. Darcy tells herself the secrets are to protect her mother, but in truth, she knows her mom just won’t get it.

**V** ) Avenger’s Tower turns to be less of a frat house/apartment building and more like a embassy for superheros. Thor’s pretty much the only one with his own floor after the first month, and he only maintains his own space because of the Asgardians that visit and stay in the tower. Sif is Darcy’s favorite visitor, by far. She’s bold and blunt in a way that Darcy finds refreshing after spending her days dealing with politicians. Darcy has no clue why Odin has the brutally honest war goddess acting as a ambassador, but she’s thankful either way.

**W** ) Sif’s first courting gift to Darcy is a proper set of armor to match her Asgardian bow. Darcy is more then blown away by the gift, but has no clue how to match it. In the end, she gives the warrior a kitten and her gold medal. Thor says that her first trophy and a traditional marriage gift are a bit to strong for a first courting gift, but Sif’s eyes light up when Darcy explains what the gold medal was. The kiss given as a thank you was very enthusiastic, and Darcy takes that as conformation that Sif is as invested in their relationship as she is.

**X** ) Clint Barton spends a lot of time on his farm in upstate New York. He only visits the tower to see Nat and bother the other Avengers on occasion. For all intents and purposes, the man his enjoying his retirement with his wife and kids, namely after the Ultron incident. Darcy mostly avoids him with the help of JARVIS. It’s not that she hates her uncle, or even holds her father’s death against him (the SHIELD files on that incident were the first she read when they were leaked online), but Darcy doesn’t want to deal with it. As far as she’s concerned, Clint Barton and Barney Barton had a falling out at eighteen and twenty and never spoke again. She’s not touching that mess.

**Y** ) It comes to head when a cloud of gas hits central park and mutates the wild life. The Avengers are over run, in need of more distant support, and Clint is still ten miles out. Darcy grabs a comm unit, her armor and bow, her uncle’s trick arrows, and command’s one of Tony’s most daring drivers to zip through the city on an ATV so she can help. Before then, Darcy had mostly managed to hide what she was capable of from the bulk of the team, not by actually lieing, but by avoiding the subject. Well, the subject is plastered all over the news after that. The papers call her Hawkeye until she releases a statement that she prefers ‘Trickshot’. She confirms the rumors that she and Hawkeye were related, tells her father’s life story on national television, and becomes another public face of the Avengers Inititive like Tony and Steve. Her father is less then impressed with this decision.

**Z** ) Turns out Barney isn’t quite dead. And he’s highly unenthsued to see his daughter and brother on TV doing stupid shit.He shows up at the tower in the middle of the night, using grappling arrows to scale the tower from the outside up to the landing pad. He’d in the living room by the time JARVIS has the Avengers assembled for an intruder. He’s yelling as soon as both his family members are in the room.

( _It works out in the end. But not before a lot of yelling, a lot of tears, a lot of fights, and a lot of explosions. Darcy doesn’t take it well that her father hasn’t actually been dead. Barney doesn’t take it well that his daughter has become the token human superhero on a team of super soldiers. Clint doesn’t take it well that he had a family right under his nose that wanted nothing to do with him._

_But it’s Laura who ultimately forces everyone to get along. She brings the kids to visit the tower, under the disguise of introducing Nathaniel to his namesake (Natasha had dotted on her godson since he had been born, but Pietro had been to busy recovering from his gunshot wounds to go visit the farm and the child). Laura has the kids visit Pietro, but then drops them right into their uncle’s lap. She tells him he has years of babysitting duties to catch up on, and can start by looking after the kids while Laura takes her niece out for lunch._

_It’s no surprise that Laura and Darcy get along during their lunch. Its less a surprise then returning to the tower to find Barney playing cards with Clint’s kids. Darcy quietly tells Laura that Barney was an awesome dad, mostly because he knew he had had a shit dad himself. Laura makes sure she’s in clear view of the vents when she questions how Darcy had stayed off Clint’s radar. Darcy explains about her father trading Clint’s name to Phil Coulson in exchange for forgetting hers; she goes on to add that Phil whipped every bit of evidence Darcy was connected to Barney Barton from SHIELD servers after the New Mexico incident._

_Finding out Barney was the one who gave Clint to Phil went a long way to easing the tension Clint felt towards his brother. Or rather, it eased it enough for both brothers to finally have it out about all the issues left unresolved over the last three decades._

_In the end, Barney, Darcy, and Sif end up at the Barton family farm every year for Thanksgiving after that. Barney actually is capable of reproducing their mother’s stuffing from memory and it turns out Sif is better at cooking turkey then any of the actual Barton family members. Sif is eager to join in with her intended’s family gatherings. She ends up the official judge of the Archery competitions that crop up when ever they gather. When the men argue with her saying Darcy wins every time she produces her beloved's medal that proclaims her best in the world at her sport._

_Its good, its family, and they’re happy.)_


	17. Darcy x Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written before Peter was established as a teenager in the MCU. Assume he's a 20something like Darcy please.
> 
> Warnings: see above.

“So, come here often?”

“No. Normally there are other people to do the dare-doing, last time I even had an intern to do it, but this time there isn’t other people, so I am the one putting the spike in the high spot.”

Full face masks should put some kind of block on how expressive a person can be, but somehow Spiderman manages to convey ‘ _whothawhatthafuck are you talking about you crazy person’_  very clearly through body language alone. “And why do the spikes need to be in high spots?”

“The spikes being in high spots is vital to world saving.”

“World saving, huh?”

“Yes, now tell me Spidey would you like to help save the world?”

A full-face shit-eating grin should not be conveyed in tone, “Sure, but it’ll cost you.”

“Will a kiss do? The intern accepted a kiss.”


	18. Darcy x Bucky 4

“So, video games are not your thing, food is not your thing, movies, music, dancing, none of it. Barnes you need a thing. Seriously.”

Bucky cocked an eyebrow at Darcy, “A thing, huh?”

“Running is Steve’s thing, shoot things is Clint’s thing, Natasha does ballet, Sam talks to people, Tony does science and charity work. Everyone has non-Avenger-ey things, well everyone but you. So we need to find you a thing,” Darcy was nodding as she talked, and screw him, he thought it was adorable.

“Do I have to have a thing?”

“Yes, honestly, watching you do nothing is depressing _me.”_

_“_ Can I have a person instead?”

“A person?”

“Come on doll, let me take you out?”


	19. Darcy x Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply.

“Red is not my color, red is your color, my color is  _burgundy_ , burgundy and red don’t match right, but I look ill if I wear red. But you’re the hero and I am the plus one, so we can’t just wear my color. So, black, lots of black, with a red tie. Black shirt, black slacks, black heals, and only a tiny red tie.”

Wanda kept her eyes on the vanity mirror, fixing the last piece of her make up, while she tried to not laugh at her girl friend’s mutterings.  When Wanda was sure her eyeliner was even she stood back and fixed the skirt of her dress before grabbing the tie she had tucked away previously.

Her girlfriend is still riffling through her own drawers, trying to find a tie to match her suit. 

“You’re missing the obvious solution here Darcy.”

Darcy finally gives up her search turning around.

“We both just wear nothing but black,” Wanda finishes as she extends the tie. 


	20. Darcy x AllTheSoulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of 27 different soulmates Darcy could have had.
> 
> Warnings: Victor Creed is on this list. So is Zemo.

A)  “ _Is this Tony Stark?”_ is typed out across the back of **Anthony Stark’s** right calf. Darcy has. “ _Of course this is Tony Stark. Now the question is, who are you soulmate?”_ wrapped around her right wrist, also in typeset.

B) Scribbled across **Clint Barton’s**  bow hand is “ _Trying to compensate for something Nightwing?”_ The “ _I don’t know, want to find out?”_  scribbled over Darcy’s heart is five times messier though.

C) **Victor Creed**  has,  _“Fangs and claws, huh? If I pet you right will you purr too big guy?”_ shackled around his left ankle. Darcy’s right wrist has an odd birth mark on it, something that looks like a bar code. Idle examination and a few tests later, Tony Stark proves it is printing of a sound clip. Its of an animal growling.

D) “ _God damn you’re beautiful. And I’m not just saying that cuz you’re saving my life right now.”_ runs down the middle of **Carol Danver’s** spine. Each word stacked on top of another in loopy letters. “ _I am glad you think so, how about we get coffee after this to get to know one another better.”_ Runs behind Darcy’s left ear and down her neck.

E)  **Electra Natchios**  never really knew what to do with the “ _Why the fuck are am I surrounded by ninjas?”_ going down her right calf. Likewise, Darcy wasn’t sure about “ _Your life has to be interesting if this is normal to you. I’m looking forward to it.”_

F) “ _Wait- That’s your handwriting? Then you’re my soulmate. My soulmate is a lawyer. This is great. Tony is going to kill me_.” has guided **Foggy Nelson**  through the bulk of his life. “ _I never thought ‘Tony’ would mean ‘Tony Stark’”_ on the other hand, was never much help to Darcy.

G) Darcy knew she would always end up in London because of the “ _It is wet. It is raining. It is grey. And that clock is giving me a headache. Nothing you can say to me will make me like London.”_ that goes down the back of her left thigh. In contrast, the “ _Hello, soulmate. I’ll do what I can to make it better.”_  gave **Gwen Stacy**  no clue about where she would end up.

H) Running down **Hogun’s** sword hand is “ _You know, this would be so much easier if you had actually said something the first time we met.”_  The corresponding mark runs across Darcy’s waist line: “ _There’s no time for words, we must run.”_

I) Straight across his none existent abs,  **Ian Boothby**  has “ _Hey you look smart, how much do you know about astrophysics?”_ written in a loopy scrawl. “ _Um, suddenly I don’t think I know as much as you need me to.”_ is written in precise near Arial font across Darcy’s hips.

J) **Jack Rollins** has “ _Now you look like you would be fun to climb like a tree. Buy a girl a drink, solider?”_ crawling up his spine in an old fashioned typeset. The “ _Always, m’am”_  printed on Darcy’s bicep is simple in comparison.

K) Cupping her bra line, **Karen Page**  has “ _Hey, can you put my idiot cousin on the phone please? Franklin has been sending my calls to voicemail.”_  Her response, “ _Y-you call him Franklin?”_ Assured that Darcy would never in her entire life call Foggy by his nickname of choice.

L) **Logan’s**  left pectoral is stamped with “ _Do I need to put ‘Property of Darcy Lewis’ on you somewhere too?”_  His response, “ _Babe, you already did.”_ is located just below the crease of Darcy’s thigh.

M) On **Matt Murdock** ’s right index finger, in tiny cursive script: “ _How many blind justice jokes have there been?_ ” Above Darcy’s right ear, just the wrong side of her hairline, small bumps protrude from her skull to show “ _Not as many as you’d think_ ” written in braille.

N) **Nickolas Fury’s** eye patch covers both his dead eye and his soul mark. “ _I understand you’re in charge here, but until such a time as I am returned my ipod, I am going to be as uncooperative as possible.”_ Darcy wears long sleeves to cover “ _I am going to shoot Coulson.”_  

O) **Thor Odinson**  does not comprehend why his soul mark is in such a strange language for many years. It took him even long to comprehend what “ _Dude, I am not lugging your heavy ass anywhere ever again. Walk to the van.”_  would entail. Darcy never really comprehended what “ _You raise a weapon to the mighty Thor_?” would get her into.

P) The bottom of **Peter Parker’s**  left foot has “ _Say that again to me, later, without the mask, and we’ll come up with a better meet cute story.”_ spread evenly across it’s entire surface. The “ _First time a pretty girl has fallen for me.”_  on Darcy’s right palm is tiny in comparison.

Q) Darcy’s left thigh is nearly covered in, “ _Miss Lewis, I am Ian Quinn. It’s very nice to meet you, although I am very sorry about the circumstances. I am sure Mr. Stark will-”_  the “ _Yeah, no_.” that covers **Ian Quinn’s**  left heel is minuscule in comparison. 

R) **Brock Rumlow**  has “ _Hello, boys, my name is Agent Lewis and I will be the voice in your ear that guides you out of Hell today. Just do as I say, and I’ll get you all home.”_ typed neatly across the left side of his ribcage. Darcy’s “ _Babe, I’ll do whatever you say just as long as I can go home with you.”_  printed across the back of her neck.

S) **Sam Wilson**  knew he was a shoe in for the F.A.L.C.O.N. program as soon as he heard about it, because his soulmark said “ _It’s a bird, no it’s a plane, no its Falcon and he’s late again. You know, I’ve heard a lot about you: you’re everything Captain America is but slower. We are going to have to speed you up a little, but it is good to have you on board.”_ Darcy always wondered where she would end up with, “ _Yes, m’am, whatever you say m’am, Miss-  M’am, Miss Director person…. Yeah, botching meeting my soulmate, Cap is never going to let me live this down.”_

T) When he was growing up, **T’Challa** thought he’d be waiting awhile to meet his soulmate. “ _King T’Challa, p_ _lease believe me when I say your country is truly beautiful, and that I am thankful to get to see it despite the circumstances.”_ When she was growing up, Darcy was never quite sure what to make of her soulmate. “ _And yet, I have always been asked why I do not like politics.”_

U) “ _Help, please”_ is inscribed on the outside of Darcy’s left pinkey finger. Her soulmate doesn’t have words, she doesn’t get a chance to respond to him in the aftermath of London. He is **unknown** , she never learns his name because his body is never identified. 

V)  **Virginia Potts**  diligently uses tattoo cover up “ _You know, I’ve been waiting my entire college career to meet you Ms. Potts.’”_ that’s located on her left calf. “ _Well, soulmate, I can safely say I’ve been waiting longer to meet you”_ is scripted across the top of Darcy’s right foot.

W) “ _For some reason, I don’t think heroing suits you, dude. Thanks for the save though, but you’re going to want to get out of here. I’m going to blow this place up now.”_ spans the entirety of **Wade Wilson’s** left forearm. It is unfortunately highly distorted by his scars. The “ _Here I am! I’ve come to save the day~”_  down Darcy’s right forearm is highly distorted by her soulmate’s crayon-drawing like handwriting. 

X) **X-23**  has a series of 0s and 1s going down the side of her right foot. For a long time she presumes they are serial numbers put in place by the doctors at the lab. But Dr. Hank McCoy recognizes binary when he sees it. As such, Darcy Lewis’s soul mark reads “ _Who in their right mind asks ‘are you my soul mate’ to random people in binary?”_

Y) Darcy’s soul mark crawls along the inside of her right forearm, “ _Well, if it isn’t Natalia’s pet.”_   **Yelena Belova** has “ _Well, I rather be her’s then yours. You can’t even tie knots properly. My wrists are going numb.”_ on the outside of her own right forearm.

Z) **Helmut Zemo** had a wife, a child, and a good life despite, “ _My name is Darcy Lewis, and I am going to be your interrogator today. Tell me Mr. Zemo did you ever truly think you would get away with what you did?”_  His reply, “ _It was not about getting away with it. It was about winning. And I knew I would win, because I knew I would meet you Miss Lewis.”_  is written in precise penmanship down Darcy’s side. 


End file.
